


Зависть

by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:ЗавистьАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Тема:ОружиеРазмер:драббл, ~700 словПейринг/Персонажи:основной Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800), подводка к Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800)/Ричард ПеркинсКатегория:слэшЖанр:ангстРейтинг:GПредупреждения:ксенофилияЧитать:АО3Для голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Зависть"
Relationships: Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800) - Relationship, Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800)/Ричард Перкинс
Series: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592
Kudos: 3





	Зависть

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Зависть  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Тема:** Оружие  
>  **Размер:** драббл, ~700 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** основной Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800), подводка к Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800)/Ричард Перкинс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** ксенофилия  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%B0)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Зависть"

На импровизированной сцене помощница президента произносит торжественную речь. Гости слушают ее, погруженные в полумрак просторного зала. Их глаза влажно блестят, то ли от алкоголя, то ли от восхищения.

Маркус и Коннор же… заняты друг другом.

Ричард Перкинс в который раз украдкой бросает на них взгляд и в который раз раздраженно фыркает. Имели бы хоть какие-то приличия: люди здесь не слепые, с них станется сделать снимок или записать видео и слить в сеть. Неужели им самим потом будет не противно читать про себя сплетни в какой-нибудь желтой онлайн-газетенке? 

Нет, им плевать: они так неприкрыто флиртуют по своему андроидовскому вай-фаю, что Перкинсу кажется, будто он слышит все до последнего слова. В какой-то момент Маркус улыбается, и он отворачивается. 

Улыбка Маркуса — оружие: ее свет ослепляет, сквозь глаза бьет прямо в сердце.

Это больно.

Маркус что-то рассказывает, глядя Коннору в глаза, пока они медленно пробираются к портьере, которая скрывает выход на балкон.

Голос Маркуса ‒ оружие, но другого рода: он очаровывает, увлекает, как мелодия флейты Гамельнского крысолова. Перкинс идет на этот голос, ожидая что ледяные волны вот-вот сомкнутся над его головой.

Сквозь полуприкрытые двери он видит... 

Ладонь Маркуса лежит в ладони Коннора, в месте соприкосновения скина нет, а на самой кромке тлеет едва заметное голубоватое мерцание. Его ритм — чуть медленнее биения человеческого сердца. Его световой паттерн — длинные пятна на ладонях, короткие на пальцах, по одному на фалангу.

Их руки — оружие: ими они могут пробудить армию, которая похоронит все человечество. В них может оказаться детонатор от грязной бомбы, и даже выстрел в голову не помешает нажать кнопку: у серии RK остаточная церебральная активность длится минуту.

Перкинс верит, что им хватит милосердия не сделать ничего из вышеперечисленного.

Наконец он поднимает голову, надеясь, что бестактное наблюдение все же останется незамеченным…

Их глаза — оружие: взгляды прошивают, как крупнокалиберные пули. Перкинс пошатывается, но не отводит своих. Нет смысла отводить.

Он все равно почти мертв.

Коннор ждет его на автостоянке.

— Вы пойдете со мной. 

Он по-хозяйски хватает Перкинса за руку. Нутро ошпаривает раскаленным страхом, но сил сопротивляться этой грациозной машине для убийств нет. 

На парковке глухо урчит мотором кибертакси, в глубине салона виднеется зловещая тень — Маркус. Перкинс замирает у распахнутой двери, и Коннор слегка подталкивает его вперед. Приходится сесть вплотную к Маркусу, Коннор забирается следом, и дверь захлопывается. 

Маркус обнимает Перкинса за талию, притягивает к горячему корпусу. Коннор придвигается ближе, давит грудью на спину, и Перкинс чувствует его дыхание у себя над ухом. Он зажат между андроидами, каждый из которых может вырвать его сердце голыми руками. И он настолько опьянен собственной беспомощностью, что не знает, боится он этого или жаждет.

Такси плавно трогается с места.

— Вы даже не спросите, куда мы едем? — Говорит Маркус в нескольких дюймах от его лица.

Перкинс втягивает носом теплый воздух. Здесь пахнет лишь его собственным одеколоном.

— Мне все равно, — шепчет он.

— Как опрометчиво, агент, — усмехается Коннор у него над ухом, его ладонь ложится на бедро. — Девианты так нестабильны… — Он слегка сжимает пальцы. — Кто знает, что может прийти нам в голову?

Перкинсу не удается сдержать стон.

В небольшом номере он вновь оказывается в ловушке: Коннор подходит сзади, кладет ладони на талию, Маркус встает спереди и берет его за галстук.

— Вы вели себя крайне невоспитанно, — говорит он, ослабляя узел. — Подслушивали, подсматривали... За это придется ответить.

Губы Маркуса — оружие: от их прикосновения подкашиваются ноги, и только жесткие руки Коннора берегут Перкинса от падения. Но лишь физического.

Язык Маркуса — тоже оружие: он душит нечеловеческой длиной, слишком глубоко проникает в рот, самым кончиком ласкает заднюю стенку горла, выписывая на ней замысловатый узор, пока Перкинс пытается вдохнуть, судорожно цепляясь за его обладателя. 

Когда Маркус отстраняется, он ловит ртом воздух, который царапает саднящее горло, затем Перкинс поворачивает голову на бок и выжидающе смотрит на Коннора.

— Если я поцелую вас, вы умрете. — Тот касается большим пальцем его полураскрытых губ. Перкинс чувствует грубую, будто от частого обращения с оружием, кожу. — Среда пероральной лаборатории мгновенно растворяет органику.

Маркус тем временем расстегивает на нем рубашку, влажно касается губами шеи. После этих прикосновений кожа ноет.

— Что же нам с вами сделать? — говорит Коннор, убирая руку.

Перкинс смотрит в его холодные глаза, затем косится в такие же у Маркуса. Какое счастье, что ни в тех, ни в других нет ни капли жалости.

— Уничтожьте меня, — говорит он.

Ведь для этого и создают оружие?


End file.
